Caught in the Rain
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: Sonic goes out in a storm and takes the path through the park. Who else does he discover but Amy Rose? She's hurt so he takes her home and has a talk with Tails. Sucky summary. Oneshot AmyxSonic


**My first Sonic the Hedgehog fic, starring one of my favorite pairings "Sonic and Amy." Ok, let's get on with it. Rated for some nudity but no description.

* * *

**

_**Caught in the Rain**_

"Wow, it's really raining hard today!" Tails said, looking out the window. He and Sonic were hanging out at Sonic's place. It was pouring like crazy outside the window. Sonic looked outside and nodded.

"Mmm-hmm." He went to get his jacket. "I'm going out."

"What? In this weather?" Tails cried. Sonic nodded.

"Knuckles is out with Rouge and I want to make sure he's OK. Don't forget that the phone lines are down so they can't call." Tails nodded in understanding. Sonic put on the warm jacket and raised the hood up before opening the door and walking outside.

Drops of cold rain hit his nose and lips and cheeks. He shivered a bit, grateful for his jacket and chose to take a shortcut through to park. Everything was either completely soaked or muddy or both. He grimaced as some mud splashed into his shoes and onto his legs.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like a soft sob. He looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound. It was then he heard a cough. He walked down the path, having a hard time seeing in the rain. Then, his eyes laid upon a small, curled up figure on a park bench.

He stepped towards it and noticed that it was pink. Another soft cough came from the figure. He gasped a bit.

"Amy?" he whispered. Amy Rose slowly raised her head and he saw a cut on her neck and her eyes were red and puffy. He rushed over to her. "What happened to you?" he cried, noticing there were numerous cuts on her pink body.

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came was a groan. He wrapped his arms around her.

_"She's as cold as ice!"_ he thought to himself. Quickly removing his jacket, he wrapped it around her freezing body and picked her up bridal style and ran towards his house at full speed.

"Sonic? You're back so...what happened?" Tails cried when he saw Amy in Sonic's arms.

"I found her in the park. She's freezing cold and wet. Go get me some blankets and warm clothes for her." Tails nodded and ran off. Sonic carried her into his room and laid her on his bed. He bit his lip in hesitation.

He had to take her dress off to examine her cuts and get her into warmer clothes. Now Sonic was not a pervert and did not try to stare at women. He believed in preserving as much modesty as humanly possible. Imagine how awkward it felt to him realizing he had to take her dress off.

He closed his eyes and managed to somehow get the soaking wet red dress off of Amy. When he cracked an eye open, he noticed she was wearing a cotton undershirt which covered everything. He sighed in relief and tended her cuts then Tails walked into the room with a thick sweater and a quilt in his hands.

"Here Sonic." Sonic put the sweater on Amy. It was way too big for her and went to her knees in length. He carefully wrapped her in the quilt and positioned her on the pillow of his bed.

"Looks like we have to hope Knuckles is fine. I didn't get the chance to check up on him."

"The rain is starting to let up. Maybe the phone lines-" Tails was cut off by the ringing of a phone. He chuckled. "Right on cue." Tails left the room to answer the phone. Sonic looked at Amy's cut on her neck.

"What happened to you, Ames?" he whispered. Sonic had ameliorated her other cuts on her arms and legs with some bandages and medicine, but the one on her neck was too long for him to bandage so he only used the medicine. _"She's actually pretty cute when she's asleep...and not trying to glomp me..."_ he thought to himself wryly.

Tails returned to the room. "That was Rouge. She said Knuckles fell asleep at her house so he'll probably spend the rest of the night there."

"He fell asleep? Weird!" Sonic said.

"What's weird about it?" Tails asked.

"He was on a date. What'd they do to make him tired?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged.

"Maybe they performed in the Broadway musical 'I'm Singing in the Rain' or something," he said sarcastically, "considering it's raining enough to put on a marine life extravaganza." Sonic chuckled.

"Clever thinking, Tails." Tails shrugged.

"I'm gonna go and make some hot cocoa and start a fire. In case the power goes out. The rain may be letting up but it's still flashing lightening like crazy outside." Sonic nodded and Tails left the room yet again.

Sonic sat on a armchair in his room and started to read a book he was working on, "Eragon." (For the record, let's imagine they have the book of Eragon in Sonic's world.) He was about 3/4 through. After maybe fifteen minutes of reading, a large bolt of lightening cracked through the sky and the lights flickered for a second then went off.

"Crap..." Sonic snapped to himself. He carefully stood up and walked out of his room, using the wall to help navigate. It was almost pitch-black. He came into the living room where he saw Tails light some candles.

"Hey Sonic. I found the candles and the matches." Tails walked over to the fireplace and threw in some firewood then started a flame. Orangish light flickered in the living room and the sweet scent of the fire filled their noses. (I love the smell of fires in the fireplace...not the fires that burn and destroy stuff)

"Can I have a candle for in my room? I'm pretty worried about Amy." Tails nodded and handed Sonic a candle.

"I have to admit that I am surprised you're so worried about her. Normally you can't stand her." Sonic was surprised to feel himself blush.

"She's not so bad...it's the stalking and the glomping me I could do without."

"Do you like her, Sonic?" Tails asked suspiciously. "And I don't mean like her as a friend but LIKE like her." Sonic blushed even redder. Tails raised an eyebrow. "So you do like her."

"Don't let it get around. Yeah, I do like her but I don't want anyone to know."

"Why? I mean, it's no secret she's in love with you." Sonic bit his lip.

"It's...complicated. If we dated Eggman could kidnap and hurt her and I don't want that to happen." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it? She would let herself get hurled into a crater full of magma just for you, Sonic. I swear, I'm only eight and I'm nowhere near as dense as you." Sonic laughed.

"Tails!" he exclaimed, laughing some more.

"It's the truth. I think I might know more about love than you. And you're fifteen. Why can't you confess you love her?" Tails challenged somewhat sarcastically. Sonic gave a small smirk.

"Keep talking like that and maybe I will." With that, Sonic returned to his room. Tails rolled his eyes.

"He can be so thick-headed." With that, he sipped the hot cocoa he had made and enjoyed the fire.

Sonic walked into his room and shivered. It was pretty cold. He set the candle on the dresser next to his bed and went to get himself a blanket from the closet in the hall near the kitchen.

Amy groaned and opened her eyes. _"W-where am I?" _she thought to herself. She breathed in through her nose and got the scent of...I'm not sure what the scent is but it's a good scent from Sonic's pillow. (Strange as it is, I like the smell of some pillow cases and pillows. I'm such a freak) _"I feel warm and it smells good here. But...I remember I was out in the rain after that robot ambushed me. Wait, didn't I see someone? Was it Shadow? But why would he help me? Knuckles? No, Rouge told me she was out on a date with him tonight. Who else is there?"_

Sonic walked back into the room and she immediately shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. But she cracked one eye ever-so-slightly. He came into the dim candle light and set another candle on the table near his armchair and lit it then set another on the bedside table and lit it as well.

_"Sonic? He saved me?"_ she thought to herself. Sonic sat in his armchair and wrapped himself with another quilt he has taken from the closet. She saw him shiver a bit and close his eyes. Quietly, she got up from the bed and noticed the sweater. _"Where did this come from? And my cuts...they're bandaged except for the one on my neck."_ She saw her wet dress slung over the back of the desk chair.

Amy tiptoed to Sonic and smiled at his sleeping form. Carefully so he didn't notice, for she knew he wasn't completely asleep, she carried him into his bed and covered him up. She tried to tiptoe from the room but stumbled and made a slight sound. She bit her lip. Did he wake up?

"Amy?" Sonic asked sleepily. She mentally slapped herself. Turning around, she gave him a nervous, somewhat guilty little smile.

"Hi Sonic."

"You're feeling better?" he asked. "How did I get in here?" he wondered aloud.

"I carried you into your bed. You looked cold on that chair." He got out of the bed and rubbed his head, just a habit for him whenever he woke up.

"What happened to you, Ames? I found you out in the rain in pretty bad shape. You were hurt." She hung her head, not certain she wanted to tell him. She didn't want him to think it was her fault. "Ames?" He was closer now, concern in his green eyes. She sighed.

"Eggman's robot ambushed me. I successfully destroyed it with my Piko Piko hammer, but it caused some pretty bad damage before I could get to my hammer." Sonic stared at her in surprise.

"Eggman sent a robot to attack you?" he asked, shocked.

"Not just one. Three total. Two more came and I panicked so I fled to the park to hide. I was weak by then from the cold rain. I'd dropped my jacket somewhere behind and my cuts were painful so I collapsed onto a park bench, trying to get some energy back."

"Why did Eggman attack you?" Sonic asked.

"He...wanted me to tell him where you were but I refused so his robot attacked me." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Amy, why didn't you tell him? You could have been killed!" he cried, somewhat angry at her actions. She looked up at him, tears building in her innocent green eyes.

"I was too afraid he's hurt, you Sonic. I didn't care if he hurt me, I was worried about you." Sonic stopped and remembered what Tails had told him earlier. _"She would let herself get hurled into a crater full of magma just for you, Sonic."_ He shook his head.

"Amy, I can handle Eggman." she shook her head slightly, tears falling down her cheeks and she stared at her feet.

"I know! I'm just so stupid sometimes. No wonder you don't like me." Now those words did it. Sonic just lost the control he was keeping over himself and grabbed the girl and pulled her into a sudden hug.

"Never ever say that to me again, Amy..." he hissed into her ear. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, with both fear and surprise. Absentmindedly, he brushed his lips to her soft pink ear and trailed down to her cheek. He kissed away a stray tear.

"Sonic..." she whispered, still somewhat frightened by his sudden action. "What are you doing?" He held her out at arm's length. She looked up at him, her eyes welled with confusion.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He put one hand to the back of her head and brought her forward to her lips met his. Now Sonic didn't waste time with a soft, chaste kiss. It was strong and fiery, almost seeming too much for her youthful innocence. After a moment of two, he pulled away.

Well, he had done it. He had lost his control on his feelings and had pretty much just shown them to her. But, he felt better. Sure his heart was beating so hard it nearly hurt and his stomach felt like it was in a knot, but somehow this felt better than anything else ever had. He sighed slightly, still seeing some confusion in her eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"I love you, Amy Rose. I've just been too afraid to tell you." He could see all of the emotions quiver in her eyes. Tears appeared in her eyes again and she threw her arms around his neck.

"The wait for you to say that to me was worth it. I love you too, Sonic. More than anything." He kissed her again and she kissed him back.

"Sonic has...WHOA." Tails froze in the doorway and stared at the two hedgehogs. "Ok..." Sonic pulled away from Amy with a slight smile.

"I told you if you kept talking like that I might just confess." At first, Tails seemed confused. Then, a smile spread on his face.

"You told her?" he asked. Sonic nodded and Tails laughed and clapped his hands together.

"FINALLY! After all of this time, FINALLY! Hallelujah!" Tails cried. Amy giggled a bit and looked back at Sonic.

"Exactly how long have you loved me, Sonic?" He smiled.

"Far too long for me to hide it. We'll keep it at that." She smirked slightly and pressed her lips to his. He picked her up playfully and she popped her feet in delight. (If you've ever seen the Princess Diaries 2, it's that part right before the coronation when Nicholas kissed her and picked her up. That's what it looks like, it's the pose) He pulled away. 'You know, I'm really glad I took that shortcut through the park."

"I'm glad I got caught in the rain. Who'd to guess, Eggman actually got us together." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah...but he ever sends his robot to attack you again, I'll personally break his arm." He ran a finger on the cut on her neck. "One good thing about this cut is this." He pressed his lips to it and she giggled.

"Sonic!" He smirked and pulled away.

"Hey, I had an excuse." He shrugged and she laughed at him.

"Am I going to have my hands full with you?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." He smirked again and set her on the floor. "Now, about your goal of marrying me...let's wait a year or two, ok?" he asked. She pouted slightly.

"Ok...but if I marry you then you are mine forever." Sonic chuckled.

"I realize that. But I'm not married to you and that's already the case. So maybe we won't wait a year...but a few months?" She beamed.

"What's the word I'm looking for? ...oh yeah, YES! YES, YES, YES!" she cried, hugging him. He laughed again.

"One condition, you need to pick out an engagement ring that doesn't cost me an arm and a leg." She pursed her lips.

"How about just an arm?" she teased. He rolled his eyes and she kissed his cheek, winking at him. "You know you love me." He nodded.

"Too true."

* * *

**Wow...that was just a pure, fluffy story period. I hope it wasn't too corny there. My first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. HUZZAH! Oh, and Happy Fourth of July.**


End file.
